the knight of zero
by Shadowfox Delta
Summary: a gift from a friend, a world of new war. with old memories surfacing now a man must follow in his friends footsteps and end the chain of hatred. Naruto/code Geass X-over you'll see why inside. "Geass is like a wish, don't you think?"


Chapter 1: the knight of zero returns

* * *

><p>"Suzaku, you shall kill me as promised." Lelouch said as his best friend looked at the mask held out to him.<p>

"Do you absolutely want to do this?" he asked, looking up at the king

"All of the hatred in the world is gathered onto me as planned. Then all you have to do is erase my existence, and put an end to the chain of hatred. The black knights will have the legend of zero left behind for them, Schneizel will work for zero. And now the world will be unified at one table, not through military might, but through negotiation and talk. It can now embrace the future." Lelouch stated.

Suzaku took the mask "and that's….."

"Yes…."

"The zero requiem." Back in reality Suzaku under the guise of Zero pierced through Lelouch. The memory that took place before came back. "We both understood at the world of C….that people desire the future…."

"Hey Suzaku, Geass is kind of like a wish don't you think?" Lelouch said with a smile

"Eh?"

"The things you can't accomplish on your own powers, you ask for the assistance of others." The king said

"Wishes eh?"

"Yes, I shall gamble on the Geass known as people's wishes….for the sake of the world and its future." The blade made its final length, everyone wide eyed at the actions that just took place "those who kill are those who should be prepared to be killed." Even with the pain searing within him at the moment, he still held his smile as Lelouch knew everything was going as planned. '_Suzaku, __you __will __become __a __hero __to __these __people. __You __will __become __zero, __Savior __of __the __world, __who __rescued __everyone __from __the __enemy __of __t__he __world, __Emperor __Lelouch __Vi __Britannia._' "This is also punishment for you…." He placed his hand on the wound, and then brought it to his best friends mask. "You will be a defender of justice and wear a mask forever….you will no longer be able to live as Suzaku Kururugi. You will sacrifice all of your happiness for the world…eternally." Lelouch said between labored breaths

"Then I… accept that Geass." The bloodied hand slid down the mask leaving the palm print trail of blood as Suzaku slid the blade out of the dying king.

Lelouch stumbled forward as his friend struck a heroic pose, disregarding the pain in his heart. The King fell doing an unintentional front flip and sliding down the podium on his back leaving a large trail of blood that had seeped through the clothing. The shackled girl crawled over to him "brother? She placed her hand on his, not feeling the warmth leaving him, but instead….she read his heart. Seeing the images of his plan, the events of C's world, the beginning of the black knights, all of it. "I-it can't be….brother you were…all along…Brother, I love you." She held his blood smeared hand to her face.

Using his remaining strength he turned his head a bit "yes…I…destroy worlds…and create them…anew." With that the demon king closed his eyes for the last time. All the while rebels were running to release the prisoners.

Suzaku stood there, behind his mask he was shedding silent tears for his fallen friend, no, his brother. '_Lelouch, __I __accepted __your __gift of __Geass __and __it __made __me __eternal. __I __will __fight __for __peace __for __the __eternity __that __you __gave __me. __Rest __in __peace, __my __brother._

* * *

><p><em>End nightmare<em>

Suzaku woke up in the middle of a forest, his attire had changed long ago, now sporting an orange track suit, and the two he shared an ephemeral friendship with were sitting near a fire apparently waiting for him to wake up. Images of his battle with the snake sannin still played in his mind. '_If __things __don__'__t __stop __getting __harder, __I__'__m __going __to __blow __my __cover. __I __haven__'__t __used __this __gift __in __a __little __over __12 __years. __Lelouch, __you __must __be __turning __in __your __grave __right __now._' He ran a hand through his now sun-kissed blonde hair, thanks to a chameleon seal he placed on himself around the time of Hashirama Senju being hokage.

"Naruto, are you up yet" his black haired teammate asked.

"Yeah, I'm up; don't get your panties in a bunch teme." 'Naruto' said as he got up from his resting spot. '_We__'__ve __got __one __more __day __for __this __exam __and __both __scrolls __now __we __just __have __to __get __to __the __tower __and __finish. __Lelouch, __what __would __you __do __if __something didn't__go __as __planned. __Well __hopefully __nothing __like __that __will __happen. __It__'__s __a __strait __shot __after __all._'

He just shrugged his shoulders and the group headed in the direction of the tower.

Once at the tower they opened the scrolls and their former sensei, Iruka Umino was summoned. When he finished the lecture on the meaning of the exam he gave them a few words of warning. And sent them on their way to the gathering room since the time limit would be over in an hour or so. Once the time limit had passed the jounin instructors and the hokage came in. about half way through the speech, a new jounin, Gekko Hayate stated that it would be best for him as proctor to give out the rules of the exam.

"Unlike the rest of the exam-cough, cough- this is a tourney, meaning that random competitors will be chosen to partake in a selected fight-cough" after that was said and electronic panel opened on the wall above the statue of the two hands forming a ram seal. "This panel will tell who goes against who-cough, cough-. The rules are fairly simple, killing is allowed but is heavily frowned upon.-cough- if I determine a combatant is unable to continue I will give the call for the match to be over and the victor will go on to the finals. If a combatant goes against the proctor the said combatant will be removed from the exam.-cough, cough, cough- now then let's have the board show who goes first." The board lit up and showed the two names

Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Uzumaki Naruto.

Everyone was speechless. Everyone knew of the rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke but to have them fight first that was sure to cause problems.

"The others aside from the combatants go to the viewing area. We will start the match after everyone is out of the ring."

After everything was set Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Simultaneously the spoke "I've been waiting for this, I want to fight you."

"The match is ready, BEGIN!" the combatants ran at each other

Naruto was the one to land first blow by feinting a right hook and going for a left something Sasuke hadn't expected. Sasuke threw nine shuriken attached to some wire, Manipulating them around Naruto. When he was caught Sasuke ran threw the hand signs "fire release: Dragon flame technique. A Dragon of fire flew at Naruto who could do nothing to stop it. Then he remembered it _**'**__**Suzaku **__**Kururugi ,**__**I **__**Lelouch **__**Vi **__**Britannia **__**hereby **__**command **__**you, **__**LIVE!**__**'**_

"Yes my king." Red circles appeared around Suzaku's eyes signifying that Geass had taken effect. The sign of the code burning on his shoulder, relieving him of the pain and healing him. He burst out from the flames and in speeds that matched Gai with the eight gates opened charged Sasuke. Landing a fist in his gut. When Sasuke looked up he was already gone. A kick to the back of the head telling him where he went. Sasuke went head first into the statue. "sorry, but that's the difference in our strength." Sasuke got out from the crater. Suzaku looked down and closed his eyes and raised his left hand. "proctor, I Naruto Uzumaki hereby forfeit this match on the grounds that I know I could win, but want to be fair to the other combatants." Sasuke was wide eyed. And noticed the red rings that faded away

"wh-what, your giving up just like that! And what were those red rings around your eyes!" he practically screamed.

"to kill one must be prepared to be killed Sasuke. Are you truly ready for that or is it a delusion. I've said my piece now, proctor declare the winner now so I may go."

the proctor looked towards the old kage; with a nod of his head the proctor declared that Sasuke was the winner of the match. Hiruzen signaled for Naruto to come over to him.

"you wanted to see me old man?" he asked

"Suzaku, when are you going to drop the chameleon seal, you haven't used that in years but now suddenly you use that. So I must ask when?" the old kage asked.

"I don't know. Once I make chunin though I'm going to ask permission for creation of my own groups of nin." The old kage nodded. Suzaku left.

"the zero requiem…" he said before leaving the room.


End file.
